Loose Change
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Naru and Kitsune both are in a bind. They've been cut off...and they need to make some money fast. However, they must do something they thought they'd never do. That is, they have to work the night shift.
1. Wanted Help, or Help Wanted

Loose Change: Wanted Help, or Help Wanted

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

It was a very dead day at the Hinata. It also was a very tense time there as well. Keitaro, had decided to make right with his family on his own. That meant that Naru was dropped like a bad habit by Keitaro. He also decided to change majors, and go into Art Education at Tokyo U...and is working closely with his professor. His life, was going on a meteoric rise. Narusegawa...she was stalled out. KItsune was also in the same position. In fact, Haruka...finally growing up...forced her to get another job. She was growing tired of her trying to scam her nephew all the time. For both...the money for rent started to dry up...and the rent was due on the second.

"How did you run out of money so fast...?" Kitsune asked scared.

"My parents cut me off," Naru answered. "What about you?"

"Let's say my methods will be having the cops here..." she dodged.

"It sucks...I don't have 24,400 yen..."

"How much do you have?" Kitsune asked.

"I have only 400 yen."

"I'm worse...I only have a hundred yen."

"Let's see if we can talk to him about giving us a break," Naru suggested.

Motoko overheard this and wasn't about to let them off the hook. She has cooled her behavior after Tsuruko gave her a sound thrashing at Kyoto. She decided she was going to get a part-time job, since she was aware her family would cut her off. She works at a fast-food diner...but the pay is alright. She also worked her way up to the front cash register in short time. She huffed and went to change out of her uniform. A little later on, she ran into Haruka who was told of the situation.

"I have a little cure for that," Haruka said, grabbing the news paper's want-ads.

"Oh...you don't want Keitaro to give 'em a break do you?" Motoko asked

"Nope," she answered, "they never done so for him."

"I understand," she said. "I have to go do my homework..."

"You've worked hard," Haruka said.

"I have to if I want to keep my rent current."

"You have changed," Haruka said, a little jittery.

"You should go for a walk to help kick the nervous habit," Motoko smiled. "I have some uncles who quit smoking."

"Maybe I should take up a hobby...like art..." Haruka mused.

"Keitaro is the perfect one to ask about that," Motoko smiled.

Haruka made her way to the common area. Between them, they only had enough for a cheap cup of ramen...at best. At worst...Naru had enough for a cheap cup of Ramen. Kitsune was worst off. They were trying to formulate a plan to get enough. Their plans then came crashing down. Haruka came in and plopped in the news paper in front of them. That was fair warning that they were to actually go find a job on their own.

"You're not getting a break this month on rent," Haruka said.

"Please give us a break," Kitsune whined.

"The only break you're getting," she said bluntly, "is in these want-ads."

"Why are you...?" Naru hissed.

"You brought it on your self...or did you _not _think I'd find out," Haruka warned.

"Who told you?" Kitsune asked, weakly.

"Motoko did...if she's doing her studies, _and _taking a part-time job...she's doing something right," Haruka reminded.

She left, and she knew they had less than a month to get their act together. Keitaro came in, but he went straight to his room. He was very tired after his classes, and his work. He had no idea on what was going on. The very next day, Naru and Kitsune set out to find work. They got the answers they didn't like...they were over qualified, or under qualified. They didn't know what was going on. About to give up, when they came up to a convenience store...aptly named 24/Seven. There was a sign on the door asking for new hires. They went in and applied. The manager, she gave them a strict interview. It was only 10:30 in the morning until...

"You both are hired," she said firmly. "You are arrive here at 10:30 _tonight_."

"Yes ma'am," Naru said, bowing. She didn't want to piss off the manager.

"Yes ma'am," Kitsune returned.

"Good, I do not tolerate anybody being late," she warned. "I also do not tolerate anybody rude to the customers!"

"I do have one question...?" Naru asked.

"Yes, you will have two sets of uniforms," she returned. "You will have a two-week supply of winter uniforms, and a two-week supply of summer uniforms."

"Right...you will need this material," she said.

She handed over a folder of the rules to be followed. She also warned the two that if they're late...rude to the customers, or don't follow the rules...they're gone. After they received their uniforms, they made their way back home. Both felt like they fell form a very high cloud. Still, they had no choice. The manager told them to dress in their winter uniforms, since everybody else...well her...and another employee who was there since he left middle school at 16. There were other part timers there. However, they were mainly college and high school students who needed extra cash. They read th rules...then got some rest. At about eight that evening...Naru was already dressed and ready to go. The uniform was red, with a white stripe down the side of the sleeves...and a pair of grey khaki pants. She tied he hair back, and got her glasses. She wanted to be ready. Kitsune...she was into bad habits. Naru grumbled. She went in and forcefully woke her up.

"What I was sleeping..." Kitsune said, half tired.

"You're going to get fired on the first day..." Naru informed her.

"It's only 8:08..."

"it don't matter, we gotta be there before 10:30," she warned.

"Okay...I'll get ready..."

"Don't forget, we gotta wear the winter uniforms now!"

"They won't show off my assets..." Kitsune whined.

"The customers don't need to see your tits," Naru hissed.

Kitsune got up. She grumbled like an angry badger. She really didn't expect going to work _this _soon. Normally they would give a person at least a day or two to get things together. Here she was just tossed into the lions' den almost immediately. Naru was already packing her dinner for the required thirty minute break. Kitsune was slow...and she was very sloppy looking! Motoko saw...and she just wanted to smack her. She looked and she decided to fix up the uniform.

"Why are you giving me this kind of attention?!" Kitsune cried out.

"You're not taking this seriously," Motoko hissed. "You gotta take pride in your work!"

"I gotta go," Naru said. "Don't be late."

"There...now you won't get fired," Motoko said, sarcastically.

They then went down to the 27/Seven convenience store...and they actually were early. it was 10:15. There was no cutting close. The manager decided to give them a quick tour of the store. It mainly because they haven't seen everything. She knew them as customers, and they didn't hit all the sections. She showed them around the front. She also showed them around the back, as she then brought them to the rack that was popular.

"This is for our graphic novels, manga, and light novels," she said.

"There's a lot of titles here..." Naru said.

"You don't have to know the titles, but you had better know where this section is!" she warned.

"This is going to be one heck of a night," Kitsune said, hopefully.

"You got that right, now go clock in," the manager ordered.

The tour took only five minutes...and she never wanted to waste any time. These two were assigned, not to the cash registers...or to the food. They were assigned to stock and clean-up. That is, they got the sucky jobs. That meant, they had to clean the toilets, take out the trash, restock the dairy products, and so-on. In fact she handed them the bucket and mops, and told them to get to it. Naru placed out the caution signs near the front of the store. Kitsune thought she'd be behind the register...and she was going to make her displeasure known.

"I can't belive...i did my nails for this..." Kitsune hissed.

"Quiet you!" the manager hissed. "You're on the clock!"

"Kitsune...can you zip it," Naru requested. "We both have to have a steady paying job to pay for our rent...and me...for college."

"Fine," Kitsune huffed.

"Narusegawa, you finish up and come with me," the Manager ordered.

Kitsune continued to mop, as Naru did as she was told. She put the mop away, and was taken to the back. there was trash that needed put in the dumpsters. She was given an apron so she didn't get anything over her. That was the only solace she got in that fact. The manager noticed she tied her hair back. She then smiled as she saw Naru work hard. After the trash was taken out, Naru wanted to know where to hang the apron up at.

"Hang it there on the hook," she said. "Take that home and get it washed every weekend."

"Yes ma'am," Naru returned. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Yes...you see this pile of manga...we just got it in today," she said smiling.

"I get to restock the manga...that's a lot of trust..." Naru said, intimidated.

"Right...you don't know the order," she realized.

She called over Hiro. He was senior over her. He took her over to the Manga rack, and explained to her that there were certain titles that went into certain categories. The box of Manga they had were of the romantic versions. Naru let Hiro open the box, and she saw the title. She remembered it quickly, and would recommend it. He then smiled, and let her place them in the racks. He noticed that she was actually willing to learn. Kitsune...she was still bitching. He shook his head.

"She's not going to last for the night..." he observed.

"She's been like that all day," Naru returned.

"Though, it's natural for newbies to bitch," he said. "I hated doing the dirty work...but I just sucked it up and plowed through."

Naru's nature towards men was rather sexist...and downright violent. There was something about Hiro that soothed the savage beast. Naru finished stocking the comments, and he gave her an A+ grade. He then noted the windows needed to be cleaned. She volunteered to clean them. He smiled, and he decided he was going to go help. It was a dead period, though the night owls wouldn't be out until about midnight. That's when things _really _would get fun. As for Kitsune, she got yelled at for tipping over the same manga rack...and had to restock _everything _by herself. Naru shook her head. Kitsune tripped over a piece of carpeting and tipped it over.


	2. Flight of the Night Owls

Loose Change: Flight of the Night Owls

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

Kitsune was in the manger's office getting yelled at. She knocked over valuable merchandise. Thankfully she wasn't docked...or fired at that spot. Also the manga wasn't bent, or destroyed in any way. That is...the fox had gotten an earful. From then the manager, she gave fair warning that anything else that happens...she's not going to get off so lightly. She then demanded to know where Naru was...since she didn't see her. Kitsune had no choice but to tell the truth.

"She's with Hiro cleaning up the windows outside," Kitsune said tentatively.

"Did you see her go?" she said rising up.

"Yes...and a couple of customers did too," she answered honestly.

She went and saw Naru and Hiro return back in. It was a bit chilly, but they got the windows finished. Naru was willing to the effort in to work. She needed the money yes...she also needed a better way to get her social skills. Hiro most definitely has broken her out of her bad habits. However...being on a crush has a funny thing to mess a person up. She really liked this guy. She stopped, and saw her manager. She smiled, and saw the squeegee in her hand, with the bucket.

"Hiro, show her how to safely dump the mop and window water," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am, is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, get ready for the late rush," she said. "The night owls will be flying!"

"Follow me," he smiled.

"Alright," she said smiling, "there's a lot to learn here."

"Oh, a lot of it is by doing," he said. "The other half is learning how to deal with people."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"I was what you call a shut-in...and had a temper until the manager put a stop to that," he admitted.

'I didn't see that coming,' Naru thought.

"Oh, boss," Hiro started, "aren't you going to assign a temporary manager for Wednesday only?"

"Thanks for reminding me," she then smiled. "We're going to pump music in here...it's to quiet."

"Ma'am," Kitsune started, "Is it supposed to be a crush of people coming...?"

"Everybody to your stations!" the manager ordered.

Naru and Hiro went to quickly, and safely get rid of the cleaning water...and got to work. It was a crush of party-goers...and salary men who drank a bit too much. There were also teens who left home just for something to do. Especially since they had curfew at two hours ago. it got busy really fast. It did get a bit...hairy for both of the girls. Naru went to help a college girl...who had a very snotty attitude. She thought back to her earlier misgivings...and she really sounded that bad.

"Do you have whole grain bread or not?" the snotty girl asked.

"We do," Naru answered, "it's over there."

"Thank you...I have to watch my figure you know," she said...in an annoying voice.

Naru let her go...before, she thought some nasty thoughts. It got a bit worse...when a drunk guy groped her. Naru...normally would send the offender to orbit. She kept her cool and gritted her teeth. She was _praying _her break would come up soon. She continued to help out people behind the counter. They needed an extra pair of hands. She first washed them in the back sink, then came out. However, people were getting impatient. They wanted their snacks right this instant!

"We're going as fast as we can," the assistant said, "please be orderly!"

"Thank you," Naru said handing the order over, "come again!"

"Thanks," he said paying for his snacks, "have a good night!"

"Keep the line moving folks!" Naru yelled...it was quite loud in the store.

Kitsune actually wanted to take a break, but she was way to busy restocking the shelves. She looked up exactly how to do it, the older product front, and the newer product back. She noticed the spoiled brat of a woman coming back in. She is what is described as a mixture of Su and Sarah's worst behaviors! She came up to the counter. Her attitude, is that she can have _everything _handed to her. Kitsune saw it was going to be trouble...and Naru was about to walk into that ever familiar trap.

"Excuse me," she said. "This bread is stale."

"Let me see," Naru said. "We just got this bread in fresh from the bakers an hour ago..."

"I like it hot and fresh..." she said, with an American preppy voice.

"This isn't a freaking' bakery," Naru snapped. "Either you buy the bread, or go elsewhere."

"I thought this was a..."

"Just buy the damned loaf of bread," Naru snapped. "Pay for it and leave!"

"Narusegawa, my office now!" The manager hissed.

'Shit...i goofed!' Naru thought realizing.

The manager realized what happened. Secretly, she was glad somebody called the girl out for her behavior. Otherwise, she couldn't have that happen. In this business...one bad word...can ruin everybody. The crush then ended once Naru went into the office. The manager was very quiet. Naru realized exactly what she's done. She couldn't take a spoiled brat saying something they just got in was stale. Either way...she was in trouble.

"Naru...do you know why I called you in here?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered, feeling like she was about to get a detention, "I'm very much aware..."

"Listen, you have to keep your cool," she said. "That brat can easily ruin all of us."

"Yes ma'am," she said...her voice was very apologetic.

"I can tell you don't want to mess up," she said. "Honestly, that's why I had to fire the last two people...they got violent with customers."

Naru got the message. The manager decided to call Kitsune in. She decided to go over something very important. She gave them the correct steps on dealing with a shoplifter. That is, the policy from corporate was very simple. Let them go, and let the cops deal with it. Naru felt it was counterproductive...but understood. She also gave them fair warning not to be a hero if they were to be robbed at knife point at anytime. After the meeting she took Naru aside and decided to give her a word of encouragement.

"Naru," she said, "it's not going to be easy...but how you carry yourself here...determines how you carry yourself through life."

"Yes ma'am," Naru said softly.

"You and Miss Konno got take a break," she ordered.

They did so, and went to the employee break room. Kitsune really hated what was going on. She couldn't quit because she needed the rent money. Naru wished that 7:30 a.m. would hurry up and come. She ate her cup ramen. She also took a sip of canned soda she brought from the machine. Kitsune just wanted to sleep, to take a nap. She wasn't used to being up this late...and working. Naru knew she'd let her displeasure known.

"What's the matter?" Naru asked.

"I really hoped I'd get a weekend job that paid about 50,000 yen a week after taxes..." she said.

"This is the only thing we can get for now...and we get paid in a couple of weeks," Naru reminded.

"You're taking this quite well," she snapped sarcastically.

"I don't exactly want to be here," Naru admitted, "but we got to deal with it."

"Whatever...I can't wait until we get home," Kitsune yawned.

"It's 1:30...so we're going to be here for a while yet."

"Do we have to work these ungodly hours?" Kitsune whined.

"If you don't quit bitching," Naru said annoyed, "then you'd get your wish to be evicted!"

That got Kitsune to be quiet. While it is true that Naru did not want to be there...she had to deal with it. Also...she found a reason to come to work. She actually took a shine to Hiro, and he was a very nice guy. He had helped her with things to be more efficient. He came in. He went in and got only a simple ham sandwich, and a fresh milk. He sat down, and was happy for the break he was able to get.

"It's been a very rough night...but it's always worth it," he remarked.

"You got that right," Naru said.

"Say...do you live at the Hinata?" he asked.

"We do...we're here so we can start paying rent on the second of the month," Naru returned.

"Brutal," he then said, "at least you're not like my older brother."

He explained that his older brother...he meant well...but he couldn't exactly deal with situations. Kitsune thought he was joking. She kept quiet. Naru listened intently. She actually started to get why things had to happen to her. She then tossed the can, and the cup away...ready to go back to work. Though, she hated waiting around for the two-minute warning. The manager really wasn't about to let anybody get back to work when they didn't need to. The night was touch and go...but there was no shortage of activity. Once the night shift was over...Naru and Kitsune were spent. They were ready to just hit their futon and sleep the day away.

"Well done," The manager said. "We had some problems...but I trust you both will be back tonight at 10:30."

"Yes ma'am," they both said.

"One more thing...you will be getting at least two days off," she started.

"Do we have to work the weekends?" Naru asked.

"Sometimes," she said, "and be prepared to get a call if we're short-handed."

"I understand," Kitsune said.

"Luckily...you both have a few weekends off to recharge your batteries," she said. "Here are your schedules."

They accepted their schedules, and bowed. They then were able to get home. Keitaro was just on his way out of the door for his classes. Naru and Kitsune...they were ready to strip and go to sleep. They would have their 8 hours of sleep...if they started now. He understood and let them past. They went to their bedrooms. True to form, they stripped down, and just went down on their beds. They were too tired to do anything else. It was only the first day...the second day was promising to be a lot harder than the first.


	3. Stumbling Blocks and Low Hurdles

Loose Change: Stumbling Blocks and Low Hurdles

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

The girls have worked at the 24/Seven for about three days now. It was nearing a Friday...and they were quite tired. Last night, they were in a non-stop crush of customers. They were able, barely, to get in a 30-minute break. They felt like they wanted just to come home...sleep, and skip dinner. Tonight wasn't going to be a busy night. Once they arrived to work, their manager was waiting for them. She gave them their assignments after they clocked in. This slow night was going to prove that there's a lot of growth needed. She first made Naru clean the outside windows...and Naru wasn't about to let Kitsune get away with anything. Especially since it's known to be a two-person job.

"Narusegawa, I need you to clean the outside windows," the manager said firmly.

"Yes ma'am...and I think Kitsune should learn to do it too," she said, going to get the cleaning equipment.

"That's actually not a bad idea," the manager said. "You heard her!"

"Yes ma'am," Kitsune said. She wanted to kill Naru.

"By the way," the manager said, "Hiro's going to be out for a few days...he's got the flu."

"That's bad," Naru said. "I hope he gets well."

"I hope so too," the manager returned.

Kitsune really wanted to throttle Naru right there. She wanted to slink away and just gold brick. Naru wasn't about to do this by herself. She _certainly _wasn't about to bother her manager to clean the windows. Konno grumbled and got to work. She certainly didn't appreciate being dragged to hell by Narusegawa. About twenty minutes later, they were finished. Naru went to dispose of the water, and there was a little problem. The secondary disposal unit was already full. Naru had to take matters in her own hands and go to the manager.

"Ma'am," Naru said, "we have a problem."

"The day manager didn't have it hauled...thankfully that third unit should be here...now..." she said.

They went to the back, and a company came. They emptied the secondary and installed a new system They would be by twice a day to empty out, and safely dispose of the waste water. They took the bucked from...after installation...and impressed everybody. After that, the Manager was now relieved. She put Naru on mop duty. She accepted without any argument. She bowed and apologized for being a bother.

"it's no bother at all," she said. "It's a health issue."

"I'm going to wash my hands after I'm done with the mop," she said.

"Good idea, and dry them off...we got more titles for manga tonight."

"I'll do my best by 2,000%"

"Naru you really are a shining star here...expect to make some major mistakes like a few days ago."

"Ma'am...how long have you been here?" Naru asked.

"I've been here when I was a teenager...when disco was popular in America," she answered.

Naru was in amazement. This woman has been here that long. She did the routine, and placed the slippery when wet signs. A few of the customers came in, and acknowledged it. There was no room for arguments. They were on a break from their late night work. They went to the manga. They were disappointed that a title of theirs was out. Naru stopped what she was doing, and decided to help them.

"Excuse me," she started, "is there a problem?"

"Oh," a young worker said, "we were looking for this title."

"Sit tight," Naru said. "I'll get my manager."

Kitsune knew she had to stick around to mop. She took it up, as Naru got the manager. She cursed. That was the title she needed restocked _now! _She came out with the box, and opened it. She restocked it, and the guys took their titles. From there they finished with their shopping trip picking up some snacks. The manager then restocked her titles, as Naru re-assumed her role on mop duty. Kitsune went to the back to take care of the trash. She cursed. Sure Naru's gotten some of the menial jobs, but she's gotten also some of the sweet jobs. Jealousy was about to set in. She came back in, and saw that Naru was behind the counter helping out an old woman. She had a ton of change. Naru, after a few a minutes, had everything straightened out.

"Thank you, ma'am," Naru said, handing over the receipt and change, "thank you for shopping at 24/Seven."

"Thank you so much," the little old lady said. "It's very annoying to carry all of this change."

"Don't worry about it," Naru said, "it's never a problem here."

"You really are a nice young lady," she said.

The lady put the change and sales slip in her pocket. After she left to take her food. She left her orange juice. Naru noticed, and another girl found her. The old lady apologized, but she was reassured. The girl returned to the counter, and it wasn't a midnight crush. She was thankful, since she can keep a secondary eye out on the store. The Manager, meanwhile had made her decision on who's working the counters. She called Naru over, and told her the good news.

"I'm giving you more responsibility," she said. "You will be working the counters with Rie from now on."

"Thank you," Naru said simply, "I won't let you down."

"With as hard as you've worked...you're not going to," she said.

"Ma'am," her co-worker said, "what about Kitsune?"

"She'll continue to do stock, and clean-up," she said. "If her attitude was better...I'd have rotated her on."

Kitsune was very much beyond upset. Naru was catching all the breaks...but she wasn't. She had to admit that she hasn't got on the Manager's good side. She quietly went back to the stock room. She was going back into bad habits very fast. She was doomed to being fired, and evicted if she didn't change...now. Naru has told her straight up to just grin and bear it. It was the only way to make things work out. She sat behind a palate of potato chips, and started reading a hentai manga. She didn't think that there would be cameras that far in. The Manager hunted her down, and decided to let her know her behavior is unacceptable.

"Young lady," she started, and she was very angry, "what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter since..." She started.

"Can it," she ordered, "do you think you're the _only _person here?!"

"No..." Kitsune said meekly.

"Honestly, why do you think Naru's doing easier work?" she asked.

"Because she decided to grin and bear it?" she returned just as meekly.

"That's right," she said. "If you want to read your manga...do so on your lunch break!"

"Yes ma'am," Kitsune said.

"Besides...a 10-minute break isn't exactly the time, or place..."

Kitsune dodged a bullet. It could have been a lot worse. She put her manga away, and decided to go use the employee restroom. She took her red cap off, and she splashed water on her face. The manager was right. She is being a spoiled brat...and she's not doing exactly what she needed to do. She washed her hands, and went back to work. Naru came in and she washed her hands. She saw Kitsune stand there for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked.

"I'm okay...I'm sorry," Kitsune then said.

"Hey...tomorrow's Friday," Naru said. "We have off then...so we can do something together."

"No thank you," Kitsune said, "I need to do some serious thinking."

"I'll talk to you at our 30-minute break..." she said.

"Why...?"

"Because, you're not exactly yourself," she answered. "We got to go before we get yelled at."

They then went back to work. She went to the Manager, and knocked on her door. There were no customers, and she wanted to get some advice. She listened as Naru told her exactly how she saw Naru in the bathroom. She confirmed that she did get yelled at. She also admitted she was harder on Kitsune because she knew she had a lot of potential to be more than what she is. She also knew that Kitsune, now, wasn't mentally stable.

"I am not got going to send her home," she said.

"Yes ma'am...I just need her to be normal..." Naru said concerned.

"This isn't the first time this happened...and it's never any easier," she said.

Naru then bowed and got back to work. She was at the counter. There was a guy at the counter. Naru saw the young man with a manga. She didn't know it was a hentai title. That is, the cover was romantically misleading. She scanned it first, and then scanned his snacks. It was eleven at night. He looked to her, as she bagged the manga in a separate paper bag. He was very impressed. He then recognized Naru from way back in the Japanese Idol contests a year ago.

"Oh, you're Miss Narusegawa," he said. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been well," Naru smiled.

"Did you come with the fox?" he asked.

"Yup, she works here too," she said.

"I hope you both do your best!" he said, as he was handed his receipt and change.

Naru wished him a good night, and Rie now remembered. She decided not to talk about that. She knew why she got fired. She sent Keitaro into orbit...and well...there were pictures. Naru was doing a very much a better job dealing with people. Naru saw Rie, and she was a dead ringer for Mutsumi. Though...she wasn't sickly, absent-minded, and a bit cloudy. Like both Kitsune, and Mutsumi...she had a very large chest. The corporation had to send her new uniforms because they didn't fit. That is...they were way too baggy.

"Rie...i noticed you have a lot of guys hitting on you," Naru said, looking to her.

"Yup," she said, "though...I _do _have a boyfriend."

"He's one very fortunate guy!" Naru exclaimed.

"I know...do you know a Keitaro Urashima?" she asked.

"Yes, he's my ex-boyfriend, and ex-fiancée."

"I'm dating his friend Hainan," she admitted.

"That was very quick!" Naru exclaimed.

"We talked, we hit it off," she said smiling. "I'm only just now out of high school, but I chose to go to work right after."

"Why did you want to do that?" Naru asked confused.

"Well...going to Tokyo University is nice...but having cash for bills is a priority."

"That's the truth," Naru returned.

The midnight crush began right when their conversation ended. Naru recognized that same brat of a woman. She was about to look for a fight. Naru remembered what the manager said. She decided...she was going to get under her skin just to give friendly service. They again got fresh grocery items about an hour ago. Again, the woman came back and nitpick. This time, she was going against the milk. The expiration date was only about two weeks (normally).

"Excuse me," she said, "I think this milk is about to go bad."

"Let me see the expiration date," Naru said. She had her glasses on...and noted the woman was actually right.

"Well...what of it?" she asked, in an annoying voice.

"Rie, get the manager!" Naru said.

"What's going on?" Rie asked confused.

"Take a look at this," Naru said.

"Crap! We're going to get the manager right away!"

Rie got the manager, and people with the milk were wondering what was going on. The manager looked at the date and got on the Mic. She ordered everybody put the milk back in the coolers, and apologized. She also called corporate...and demanded to know why she got bad milk for her store. She never had a problem with freshness, but tonight was something that could have ended in horror! The CEO didn't want to discuss it...but once the promise of a lawsuit for a wrongful death came up...he automatically recalled that brand of milk from all stores. The customers were relieved.

"Miss," Naru said to the spoiled brat, "on behalf of 24/Seven...thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"Wait...I didn't do anything special!" she said surprised.

"Ma'am...do we have those gift cards?" Naru asked.

"We do," the manager said, "she deserves a 10,000 yen gift card."

"I think so too," Naru smiled.

The crowd applauded the girl. Just last week...she cracked on bread that just came from the bakery as stale. Today, she saved thousands of lives. She went along with it. After that, the rush went through. Kitsune had to help box up the milk with the manager. Since Hiro wasn't there...they were short handed. After the crush was over, Naru cracked her neck. She went to her manager to ask for a break.

"Are you doing your 30-minute break?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Naru answered honestly.

"You deserve it," she said. "I'll take over for you...Kitsune will take hers next."

"I'll cover for you," she told Kitsune.

"Thank you," she said, "it's been a hell of a night.

Kitsune knew that she couldn't talk to Naru right then. However, she decided she was going to do as her friend did. She had to grin and bear it. Naru sat at the table alone. She took out her cell phone, and she checked her e-mail. She wanted somebody to talk to. She ate her quick meal...and sat there. Rie came by and saw her sitting alone. She came and got a cup of fresh coffee that Naru made.

"Naru, why are you alone?" Rie asked.

"We're very much short handed," she said.

"Right, it's a bit busy out there still," she said.

"I should clock out, and go back to work," she said.

"Don't you mean clock in?"

"I'm just..."

"Listen...you can't put up a brave front all the time," she then said. "You are going to have to deal with the people in your life."

"How is the question..." Naru groaned.

"I can't tell you how," she said. "You will have to kinda figure that out on your own."

Naru knew what Rie meant. She had to make right with Keitaro, and her family. Keitaro has been in contact with her family...and they verbally tore him a new one. That is, he interfered in the handling of Naru and Mei. After..he accepted responsibility. Naru has to do the same for him and Kanako...especially as she's done the same thing. She groaned, knowing that this was something that was going to be hard to do. This was going to be one very hard lesson.


	4. First Weekend Interlude

Loose Change: First Weekend Interlude

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

Naru and Kitsune were very much glad they got the weekend off. They didn't believe they'd work so hard for just to make rent money. Thankfully they didn't get called in because there were some part-timers that were college kids. Naru wanted to sleep the day and night away...but couldn't do it. She was already up at 4:00 in the afternoon. She was reading the evening paper when Keitaro handed her a telephone message.

"This is from Mei?" Naru asked.

"It is," he answered. "She sounded upset."

"I better call her back right away."

She went to the phone. She dialed the number. She got her mother. She was very much glad Naru called her. Naru wanted to know what the emergency was about. It turned out that her step-father was in the hospital. It was a routine appendectomy. Naru didn't exactly want to let her mom just go. She decided she _will _talk to her. They exchanged the events in the week. Her mother was very much surprised that Naru found a job so quickly. She did have to come clean. She sighed and got to the point.

"Naru...we had to cut you off, because we wanted you to grow up..." her mother admitted.

"I know," Naru said. "I understand why you did it."

"I just want you to be..."

"I'll be alright," Naru assured. "I just have to see how much to make rent."

"I hope it won't break you," she said.

"It won't...I'll be alright...I promise," Naru returned.

She then asked for Mei, who walked in. She and Mei talked for a little while. Naru then decided to make right with Mei. She still wanted Naru to at least come home and stay for a bit. Though, now it was almost impossible. Naru apologized for the way she treated her way back when. Mei forgave her...she also forgave Keitaro. She wasn't exactly going to fuss like her parents did...but she knew they did so for a reason. After that phone call...she went to her bedroom. She waned to just stay cloistered.

"Hey," Shinobu said, "can you run to the store?"

"Sure, what to do you need?" Naru asked.

"I need everything on this list for dinner," she answered.

"Give me a few minutes to clean up."

"Thanks, it's definitely something I was looking forward to."

Naru looked at the list...and she actually _knows _where she can get everything. It sunk in that she would have to go to her work to be a customer. She took a shower, dried off, then got dressed. She had a pair of sweat pants, and a pink sweatshirt. She put her glasses on. Her contacts were a bother to hunt down at the moment. She was very much grateful that she didn't have to work tonight. She wanted, actually, a home-cooked meal. She grabbed her pocketbook. She groaned. She _still _only had the 400 yen. That wouldn't be enough.

"What's the problem?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't have enough money..." Naru groaned.

"Oh, here," she said, handing over two 10,000 yen notes. "This should be enough."

"Thank you," she bowed.

Naru then went to the 24/7. She knew exactly what she needed. She picked up her ingredients. It wasn't very packed. It wasn't exactly not busy either. She ran into her manager...who also had to pick up a few things for dinner. She didn't recognize her at all. She's seen her in her uniform and got used to it. Her manager, recognized her. Even with her glasses on. Since it isn't work related, things were a bit more gentle.

"Narusegawa," she said, "it's a surprise meeting you here."

"Hello," Naru said gently. "I'm picking up a few things for dinner."

"The one thing about this...we actually _can _get a home-cooked meal."

"I agree," she said.

It was Naru's turn to go to the counter. She let the checker take the price. However, she kept her patience. He was very much new. He didn't know what he was doing. He needed help and his manager was nowhere to be seen. The crappy part...he has to do this for another four hours. He got down the prices and he checked it in. The people behind her was getting impatient. Naru couldn't say anything. However, she was a fellow employee...and she's been there about a week to get some of the basic things.

"Are you new here?" she asked him.

"Y-Yes...today's my first day...and..." he said nervously.

"We do have a bar-code scanner so you don't have to enter everything by hand," she reminded him.

"Do you work here?" he asked.

"Yes, I worked her a week...I do the night calls."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you waiting Miss Narusegawa," he then said brightening up.

He took her advice...and things went a lot quicker. Naru didn't have to pay the full 20,000 yen...she just only had to pay 13,450 yen. He surrendered the 6,550 difference, and called on the next customer. His day went along quite quickly. The weekend manager...he was beyond lazy. Naru ran into a girl on her smoke break. The guy would cause a person to take two because he threw a fit when he was corrected. Where as Naru's manager...she'd get upset when an employee messed up. This employee...she was overweight, but otherwise, attractive. She didn't want to exactly want to talk. However, she needed somebody to vent to.

"So you work the weekday night shift here?" she asked.

"I do...along with Kitsune Konno," she returned.

"I see, you got the choice assignment then," she returned. "Even your substitute manager isn't a dick...mine...oh man..."

"How bad is he?" she asked.

"He's just a spoiled brat...and his sister...I hope you didn't have to deal with her..."

Naru gave her the description...and she nodded. That was the woman who was his sister. She was also somewhat of an unintentional hero. The CEO didn't want to deal with bad press with the milk incident. Naru then remembered she had to get home. The woman, sighed, as her break was ending. They parted ways. From there Naru returned with the ingredients. It was going to be a small dinner. Kitsune decided she was going to catch up on her partying. Keitaro was away for the weekend at Kyoto. It was just Shinobu, Su, Naru, and Motoko. She was in the kitchen applying for a manager's position.

"Wow...you definitely aren't about to be overlooked," Naru said.

"No," Motoko returned, "I've worked way too hard this month."

"That's more work...are you ready to handle that now?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Just don't burn out...that's just going to be bad."

She took her advice, and she also finished her application. She made sure that she washed her uniforms weekly. Naru thought about what her weekend counterpart said. She had to trade shifts to work on a weekend. Her opening came. One of the weekend workers needed a change of scenery. Naru took the opportunity to change shifts. She made the arrangements. She knew she'd have to clear with her manager.

"Hey what's going on?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm switching shifts," Naru answered.

"Oh...bad boss needs taken down..." he knew what was going on.

"Yes, because he really doesn't care."

"I thought Kitsune would had been the one to take him down."

"She's upstairs sleeping...and she'd be very ineffective."

"Maybe..." Keitaro returned. "I think you better get some serious help."

"Also, you'll need video evidence," Motoko said. "Use this...this can attach to the brim of your hat."

:"What is this?" Naru asked.

"This is a tiny spy camera I got last week...it was the only way I could get those ass-kissers away from me."

"I'll still need help," Naru said. "There's two managers who are offensive..."

"Need help with what?" Kitsune said. She wandered into the kitchen...yawning.

"I'm trading shifts..." Naru said.

"Whatever plan you're on...I'm in!" Kitsune smiled.

Naru gave her the details. Kitsune decided to help. She really didn't want this kind of boss over her when their regular manager was away. Kitsune decided she was going to trade for somebody on the day shift for the weekend. Naru knew to switch with somebody who had the night shift. She'd been working from midnight to nine in the morning. Kitsune would be working from nine, to midnight. Motoko handed over a secondary camera. They would have to change shifts the next week. This weekend, it wasn't exactly possible to do it. Once dinner was served. It was very quiet. It was a reflection on what they wanted. That is, the next weekend was going to be very serious indeed.


	5. Shifty Shift Changes

Loose Change: Shifty Shift Changes and Shifty Shift Managers

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

Naru and Kitsune were able to trade shifts with two of the weekend workers. Naru traded with the woman she spoke with. She knew she was getting a night shift...but it was something that was needed. The person Kitsune traded with was a former nigh-shift worker. He was re-hired after he did serious physical therapy. He had an auto accident...and that affected his life. He was only a college kid. He decided he was going to continue with college. He didn't like to ask for hand outs. Of course, Kitsune came in for the day shift. She had to work until. 7...in the evening. Then at that point, Naru was going to hand it off. Kitsune didn't have to work the registers. She still refused to train. She still did the menial jobs, but never complained.

"You're one of Yoshiko's girls," an employee said...referring to her and Naru's manager.

"I am," she said. "I traded shifts so I can break the boredom."

"Oh boy, you're better with the weekday morning shifts..." he trailed off.

"I know," she returned. "I'm in the lion's den."

"Good luck...our day Manager is Misao...he's a dick."

"So I've heard..." Kitsune said placing in the groceries on the shelf.

"Man...this is going to be beyond...crappy."

He was right. The day manager for the weekend shifts was beyond lazy. He expected others to do the work for him. There were some parts of the job that was his responsibilities. That is, the weekday crew had to clean up his messes. In short...he was one of those guys that shouldn't had been employed. He was constantly locked in the office. In the time he came out...he was very much...a slob. How he got a job there...was beyond anybody. It's also questionable on how he became manager.

"Oh, that's a good enough job..." Misao stated. "When you're done...work the balers.

"Yes sir," Kitsune said.

"Good, I'm going to take a nap," he yawned.

Once he was out of ear-shot...Kitsune cursed. That was _the _absolute worst manager. She's been yelled at by Yoshiko...but it was deserved. She wanted her employees to actually excel at their work. Even if they left, she gave them encouragement. Here...this boss was beyond lazy. It was going to get a lot worse. As soon as he went back to office, he actually took a nap! It was only 30 minutes into the shift! Kitsune suddenly got a kick in the ass.

"Is he really that lazy...?" Kitsune asked.

"He is," he answered. "Just keep him away from the food here..."

'THAT'S SO FUCKING GROSS!' Kitsune thought.

"We've tried to get him out of here but..."

"Leave that to me," Kitsune said smiling. "Besides, there's better out there."

Kitsune went to her lunch break. She kept it short, so she can continue on. to capture. She only needed enough...or at least as much as the battery was willing to give. She got back...and she saw him come out of the restroom. She knew what he _didn't _do. He wished her a good day and he decided to go work the Counter. She followed him, and she stopped him. She reminded him of the health and safety rules before he could do anything.

"I'll go wash later," he said.

'You need to go home and never come back...' she thought.

"Sir...the heath inspector is coming today!" a behind the counter clerk warned.

"Nah it's cool..." he said.

He was wrong. A very stern health and safety inspector came by. Kitsune had her camera rolling. She only stopped to change the battery out. Here is where the inspector wasn't too happy. He came out, his shirt was un tucked, his tie was untied, his top collar was a mess...this was going to be a bad day. She saw that he had a magazine with him. She knew where he was at. She continued to look at every corner. The back room people were still very much working. She saw two people screwing around the baler...and stopped them.

"Why are you screwing around?!" she hissed.

"A-Are you corporate?" a kid asked.

"Worse," Kitsune answered, "she's from health and safety."

"You mean...?" they both said looking at the woman...who was lording over them.

"Yes, now this store is failing!" she answered dully.

"Oh...wow...we're going to get back to work..." they said slinking away.

"Now about your restrooms..." she said.

'Shit! I didn't get a chance to clean them yet!' Kitsune thought in a panic.

"Young lady...what's the matter?" the inspector asked.

"Ma'am...I think our restrooms are an auto-fail," Kitsune admitted. "I didn't get a chance to at least mop the floors and clean the toilets..."

"I'll be the judge of that."

They went to the bathrooms, and they all were cleaned. A couple of the back room employees decided to cover, and not make everything a failure. Everything was immaculate. Even the light fixtures was very cleaned. She passed everything. The only thing that failed in this inspection was the manager. Plus there was one violation for not having a supervisor in the back baler. machine. She knows the machine is liable to kill somebody! She gave the manager a citation.

"A copy _will _be sent to your corporate offices," she warned the guy.

"Thank you," he said.

"Yeah, you better be lucky your employees actually care about you," she said walking off.

The Manager just took that with a grain of salt. He really didn't think he was going to be fired. However, with Kitsune...she got back to work. Then came the change over. Naru was beyond ready to catch her manager in the act. She turned on the camera...and she saw a guy berate a poor pretzel cart girl. There was one very minor reason that she was getting yelled at...like she was a second-class citizen.

"Hey what's the matter?" Naru asked.

"That guy knows I'm allergic to mustard...I can't carry it!" she cried.

"Here you go, take a tissue," she said.

"Thank you...I was having a good day until then..."

"I have an hour before I have to get to work," she said. "Do you have cheese instead?"

"I absolutely do!" the girl then said perking up. "It's 550 yen!"

"Here's 600 yen."

"Thank you, and here is your change."

Naru at her quick snack where she was. While it is impolite in Japanese society to do so...the circumstances were of the essence. Once there, she clocked in, and Kitsune told her exactly what went on with the first manager. Naru saw the unclean guy and agreed. He had to go, or get retrained. As for the second manager...he was already on the clock, and he was raising holy hell. Kitsune was apprised to leave through the back so she didn't get caught. Then the plan to get rid of the second offensive manager was in action. Naru was at the counter, and as a guy paid for his snacks...the manager came in. He tried to give Naru the stink-eye...however, she has learned a lot from her time with Yoshiko. The problems began when Naru came and stocked the Magazines according to corporate standards. That is, even the franchises have to follow the rules.

"What are you doing?" the second offensive manager started in.

"I'm still stacking the magazines to company standards," she answered.

"Here...let me do it..." he grumbled.

He did everything _against _the standards. Even the earlier manager would have had a problem with that. He said he wanted it a particular way. The problem was...there was absolutely _no _leeway given by the corporate offices. After he messed up...he went to the back to the balers. She completely redone the magazines according to corporate standards. What she didn't know was that a customer standing by was a guy from the corporation. There were two there undercover. They couldn't exactly verify what was going on.

"That guy's a douche bag!" Naru hissed, as she completed her stacking the magazines.

"That's a bit harsh," the man said.

"He berated a pretzel girl who can't carry mustard...she's allergic," Naru countered.

"Yup...that's bad."

"It's going to get worse," Naru then said softly to the customer.

The guy knew exactly it. He didn't notice the pen-camera under her cap. Naru knew to fix the lens (it was very much a flex-head type deal)...to get more of the second offensive manager. The night...it went on like this. He got into her face, for things...that really were small. He also got into customer's faces, driving business down. After the night was over...Naru was at home. The very next morning...they had time off. The two weekend workers decided to cover for them. Naru was up...but she was e-mailing corporate with the video footage.

"What's going on," Kitsune yawned. "You're on that already?"

"Yup, I need your footage," she answered.

"Here," she said. "compared...I think the slob might be re-trained."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"He's lazy...but he's not an ass."

"Here goes..." Naru said, sending in the e-mails.

Once the e-mails got back to corporate. They got sick to their stomachs. Even the legal department couldn't shake this. They also didn't want it to go to the press...at all. They decided to take actions against the two managers. While the lazy guy could be retrained...it'd be bad for business. He was simply let go. For the offensive manager...he was fired out right. They sent them their severance packages. As for the new weekend managers...they were the same two people who Naru and Kitsune replaced. However...Naru is about to have her own run-in with Corporate.


	6. When Friends Unite

Loose Change: When Friends Unite

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

A few months had passed, since Naru and Kitsune got their jobs. Naru has made some very big strides. That is, she decided to go for an easier college. She had taken a day off to write for a simpler university exam, for a simpler discipline. That is...she chose to go to Meiji over Tokyo University for college. She found that while the courses still were comprehensive, she still would have been able to do her work. She also was able to get a reduction in hours so she could be able to get to work, and do her homework. There was one person on her mind...that was Hiro. She was disappointed she had to leave him.

"Ms. Narusegawa," her new manager said, "may I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes sir," she said, leaving from the counter.

"Ms. Narusegawa, I'm aware that you've grown close to Hiro," he started.

"Well...we do have a good friendship," Naru admitted.

"Just be careful...because when two co-workers date...it can get messy," he warned.

"Wow," she said, taking it very seriously, "is it that messy?"

"It is," he said.

"Is there anything else sir?" she asked.

"Yes, always do your best," he smiled. "I know you have a lot of potential."

She bowed, and went back to work. She noticed a kid taking a manga. She knew the rule. She couldn't take him down. She saw him take a soda, and other snacks. She sat back. The policy for 24/Seven was quite clear. Let the shoplifter go. There's no need to get injured, killed, or sued out of hand. There was one thing she could do. She could at least try to get the kid to drop his things by yelling. That too was a testy thing. She chose to do the least-wrong thing...or so she thought.

"Hey," she started, "I can pay for all that."

"Lady...I have to go," the kid said bolting.

"What was that about?" her manager said.

"That kid shoplifted, and I didn't want him to get arrested," Naru asked.

"Oh, you offered to pay for him?" he asked.

"I did, he just ran away," she said.

"That's the best thing to do," he noted.

"I never caught your name sir."

"My name is Ken."

Naru had no idea, Corporate would see the tape. However, since there's no audio...they were going to assume she tried to detain him. They didn't get the entire story, as the video was going to their hard drive. The CEO decided to send Naru a letter. It was very quick since they were in the same general area. Once she got home...Naru got the bad news. Her job was now on the line. She felt sick to her stomach. She made a call to Yoshiko. She needed help, and advice. That is, she was very afraid of what was going on.

"What do you mean they're about to fire you?!" Yoshiko cried of surprise.

"I offered only to pay for the stuff the kid took," Naru said.

"That's not against any policy!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

"I know...but I'm afraid..."

"When are they calling you into the office?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon at 3:30...I have only two classes then..." Naru answered.

"Good, I'll talk to Ken and see what exactly happened," she offered.

Yoshiko quickly ended the call and got to work. She silently went to her room and closed her door. She broke down and cried. She had only been there a few months, and didn't think that offering to pay for stolen goods would get her fired! She felt that everything was falling apart. Kitsune heard what was going on. She decided to want to help. She didn't know exactly how to go ahead. Hiro came by, and he was told exactly what was going on.

"That's beyond...ignorant," he said.

"I just want to know what to do," Kitsune said.

"I checked the schedule...we have tonight, and tomorrow off," he said. "We're going to support her."

"How are we going to do that?" Kitsune asked.

"We are going be there for moral support."

"I didn't want her to get fired..."

"She's not going to...not if I have anything to say about it!"

Hiro left, and he went to meet up with Yoshiko. She decided she was going to go to bed at night tonight. She didn't want to abandon Naru in her hour of need. God knows that Naru's tried to help her out. She groaned. She wondered if it was going to be enough. About the time of the hearing, Naru had a lot of people on her behalf. Yoshiko, Hiro, Kitsune, Ken...and the customers who saw exactly what happened, and the kid's mother. He got caught, and she punished him quite severely. The CEO called everybody into the boardroom.

"Ms. Narusegawa...do you know why we called you here?" he asked.

"I do," she answered directly.

"Do you know we can get sued if you stop a shoplifter...especially if it was the wrong person?" he asked.

"Sir," the kid's mom started.

"Ma'am...we'll get to you..." he cut her off.

"Sir," his lawyer said, "we better listen to what everybody has to say."

"Okay, ma'am...what do you have to say?"

"I know the facts," she said. "Ms. Narusegawa offered to pay for the goods so he wouldn't get into trouble."

"We have a policy against that," the CEO said.

"No we don't," the lawyer returned.

"We don't...why don't we?"

"Remember that 1992 law suit against another chain?"

"Right, but the tape showed her stopping him," the CEO returned.

"That," Ken said, "is something that is true...but she never gave chase."

"Sir," a security expert said, "he's right...the kid ran away."

The CEO knew he was very much mistaken. He sighed. He then saw Yoshiko. She was a long-time employee, and they actually knew each other. He knew how she operated. Therefore, he decided he better yield to common sense. He decided he had to clear Naru to work. He also knew that they needed to update their shoplifting/robbery policies. He looked to Naru and he wanted her ideas exactly how to limit losses.

"Sir, normally, there's at least three people on the floor at all times," she said.

"I see," he said.

"Also," Kitsune said, "we really need to offer to pay to make sure nobody goes to jail."

"Sir...we definitely _can _make that a directive, to have three on the floor at all times," the lawyer said.

"Also," Yoshiko said, "we actually _do _have to help people who are having tough times."

The CEO recognized that this would be the best publicity. He apologized to Naru, and gave her double pay. He also apologized to everybody for the inconvenience. After, Naru was tired. She felt like she wanted to go to sleep. Yoshiko didn't blame her at all. She pulled Naru aside. She gently reminded her that her actions have consequences. She also warned her, there probably would be nobody to back her up...and be in worse trouble.

"I understand, ma'am," Naru said softly.

"I see that Ken's gentle demeanor is rubbing off on you," she smiled. "He really is a good guy...just caught up in bad circumstances."

"Ma'am...I have some other business to take care of before tonight is over," Naru said.

"Go to it!"

Naru saw a bus, and hopped on it. It was going to her parent's house. She decided she was going to have to make right. She also knew she had to make right with everybody else. That was going to take a lot of time. She sat down and thought about what she wanted to say to her parents. She also wanted to think about what she wanted to say to her little sister, Mei. She knew her family had a reason to cut her off, financially. However, she was going to get more answers than she bargained for. Once she arrived, her mother was not expecting her.

"Naru, this is a surprise," her mother said.

"I thought it'd be time to come and talk to you..." She said.

"Well, he's at work now...come in," she said tentatively.

"Mom, how's Mei doing?" she asked, very genuine.

"She's doing well."

"Mom...I do have some questions to ask you."

"I know what they are," she said. "Why don't we wait for your father to get home."

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I need help to reach the tea," she answered.

She helped to get the tea out. Her mother also had the dinner planned out. She usually would have started to prep about now, but had no idea Naru was going to come. Naru decided to help her out with the prep as well. She just wanted answers. She realized they had their reasons, but she wanted to know what they were. In the few short months, she's made peace with herself. She just only needed to make peace with her family...and most importantly...Keitaro. She knew she was in for somewhat of an uphill battle.


	7. When Families Unite

Loose Change: When Families Unite

by

triviatrap1982

**Notes: **Sorry it took so long to get this up. Pure lazy decided he wanted to sit on my lap. Anyhow...there is a bit of education. In Japan (like the UK, and Ireland) there is a television licensing fee for all receivers. In Japan, the fee for the NHK is about ¥15,490...or about $174.49 USD. (It is higher for homes with a dish, and it is lower rates in Okinawa).

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

Naru helped her mom prep for dinner. She knew Mei wouldn't be home for a while, and her step-father wouldn't be home for a while either. She was very quiet. She wanted to not tip her hand over to what she wanted to talk about. About a half-hour later, Mei, and her father returned home. This was a perfect opportunity for Naru to get the answers she needed. She first went to Mei, and hugged her. She apologized for not being there as an older sister. This surprised everybody in the house. Naru took a seat, as Mei, forgave her. She knew she was very much genuine. They wondered what gotten into her. Mei went to her room to go change. Her step-father wanted some answers.

"Naru...what's got into you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Naru returned.

"Are you feeling well?" he crossed.

"I'm well," she answered. "I just had to come ask questions."

"What about, Naru?" her mother asked.

"A few months ago..." Naru answered.

"Oh...we do owe her an explanation," he started.

"I think it's due..." her mother returned.

They sat down, and they had a little talk about what happened. They explained that they were tired of her pushing them away. They have sat down. It was full of asking about how the day went. Naru didn't want to rush into the conversation. She also didn't want to rush things. After, Naru started to ask the first question. She wanted to know exactly why she was financially cut off. She wanted to have some clarity. She waited for an answer.

"Well," her mother started, "we felt that we've supported your bad habits for long enough."

"That's reasonable," Naru returned.

"Plus...we wanted you to lean responsibility," her step-father said. "We couldn't do that if we kept paying your bills, and your rent."

"I understand," Naru said softly, and apologetically. "I wouldn't want to do that for my children if they acted the same."

"It seems that job actually taught you responsibility," her mother said.

"Yes, plus I gave up on Tokyo University..." he admitted.

"Which university are you going for," her mother started, "if any?"

"I'm going for Meiji," Naru started. "I'm going to go into the business disciplines."

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher?" her father asked.

"After the past couple of months...I realized it just wasn't for me," Naru smiled.

"Business will teach you a lot of about being responsible," her mother said.

"Also, to being social...and remembering that everybody has a family," Naru added.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I would," Naru said. "I do need to go talk to Mei."

"She's in her bedroom doing homework," her mother said.

Naru went to Mei's bedroom and softly knocked on the door. She was surprised Naru made this kind of effort to come see her. Naru sat down, then explained that she acted pretty much like a brat. She explained she didn't help Mei in an already stressful situation. Mei really knew what Naru wanted to say in so few words. She stopped. She took a deep breath. She was very nervous...and she really needed to clear her head.

"Mei...I'm sorry about how I've acted," Naru apologized.

"I forgive you," Mei said. "I never hated you, I just hated what was going on."

"I hope we can have a better..."

"We will have a better relationship," Mei said. "We all have to do the work."

Naru hugged Mei. She got everything she needed to out in the open. She felt a lot better. Mei invited Naru to stay for dinner. She accepted again, and let her sister continue with her homework. There was one bit of business. Before dinner, Naru had become brave. That is, she came out and apologized to her parents. She knew she didn't make things easy on them at all. They accepted it, and decided it was a time to start over, and learn from their mistakes. After, Naru went home. She had done her homework, but she needed to rest. She had a very full day planned ahead for tomorrow. That is, she's found an apartment to be closer to school and work. The very next day, she had everything packed. Thankfully, She woke up very early to get things settled in.

"Wow," Kitsune said, "this is a nice place!"

"You really have done well," Keitaro said without hesitation.

"I really wanted to get out on my own," Naru said. "Plus, I needed to be closer to school and work."

"I hope you don't forget about us," Kitsune said.

"Oh, I won't!" Naru answered.

"By the way we got you a moving in gift," Keitaro said.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"We all chipped in and got you this house-warming gift...Motoko and I decided Su couldn't choose," Keitaro returned.

"I know it's a house plant, but I love it!" Naru smiled.

A few minutes later, Keitaro and Kitsune left. They wanted Naru to get settled in. She's already notified Meiji, and 24/Seven of her new address. Thankfully the apartment was fully furnished. There was just _a couple _more things she had to do. She had to buy the yearly television license. That was something she dreaded. Thankfully, she was able to save up enough to keep them off her back for an entire year. She did check the plant to make sure nothing was wrong with it. Once she was satisfied there were no bugs, or video cameras, or anything explosive...she sat down on the couch. She wondered how things will be from now on. She got a knock on her door. It was Hiro.

"Hiro...what a surprise!" Naru said shocked.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to shock you."

"Were you passing by?" she asked.

"I was...I live a floor above you," he answered.

"That's quite unexpected!"

"Oh...here's one more thing that will shock you...I got another job."

"Wait, when did you leave?"

"I just left a couple of days ago," he said.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"I actually finished school, and became a manager at a gas station."

"That's wonderful news," she said. "Would you like to come in?"

"I can't," he said. "I have to hurry to work."

"Don't be late," she said.

Once he left...Naru felt something rising. It was her feelings for Hiro. She shot him a text. She asked him on his next available day off. He actually had the weekend off. Naru was happy. She had the same time. She decided she was going to take advantage of it. She asked him to come to lunch with her on Saturday. He accepted, and was on his way on the bus. She sat on the couch. She had her thoughts with her. She noticed the time, and decided she needed to rest. However, the first thing's first. She knew there were inspectors coming to her door for the first bill. She got her envelope and let the inspectors in.

"Did you just move here?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," Naru said, "I have just moved here."

"Good, this building is cable only so you'll only pay the base amount," he returned.

"Here you are," Naru said handing over the money.

"It's cheaper if you can pay through a debit card," the second one said, getting her name stamp out.

"I do not have one at the moment," Naru said getting hers.

"Just sign here," the first inspector said.

Naru gave her stamp of approval. The two other inspectors stamped their required spots. After she received the customer's copy...they were out of her hair for another year. After they left, she closed the door. She sat on the couch and laughed. She had no idea they were that quick to come. Still, she settled in She really couldn't wait for the next new set of adventures. Little did she know...she had a couple of surprises waiting for her.


	8. Surprise!

Loose Change: Surprise!

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Naru returned to work. She clocked in, and saw two familiar faces. That is Yoshiko and Kitsune were promoted to the daytime hours. Well, that is Kitsune put in to transfer. She was getting a bit sick of the night shift. Yoshiko, well, she was due a promotion after her years on the job. Also, 24/Seven corporate had no choice since they knew she'd stand up to her. Yoshiko still was glad to see her favorite prospect again. However, Kitsune was very late.

"Where's Kitsune?" Naru asked.

"She's running late..." Yoshiko huffed.

"We better get clocked in," Naru reminded.

"I'M NOT LATE!" Kitsune came bolting in...surprising the others in back.

"You're barely on time," Naru said, after she, and Yoshiko clocked in.

"Kitsune, get to the office and clean up!" Yoshiko ordered.

"Yes, ma'am...it won't happen again," Kitsune said huffing.

"Honestly, it's a good thing Naru's here to keep your head on straight!" Yoshiko barked.

After Naru went to the front, Kitsune came out...this time more acceptable. She was relieved. She really couldn't do this day after day. She really could forget about asking Naru to clock her in. That is...she'd get them both fired. She sucked it up and she went to her duties. it was the same as the day. The windows and the glass door were already cleaned. So...that was something she had a little break from. She couldn't mop since the traffic was higher now, than it is in the night shift. Yoshiko came by and gave her something to do.

"Do you see those empty boxes there?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kitsune asked.

"Take those and toss them in the machine..._be careful!_" she warned.

Kitsune did as she was told. There was one other guy there. He was assigned to crush the boxes to a pulp. Kitsune tossed in the empty boxes. They were opened at both ends to make sure they were empty. After, she noticed the new manga and Magazines that came in. She needed Naru's help in putting them away. She put the Magazines away as prescribed. Though she noticed these were very new titles that they ordered.

"I never heard of this title before," Naru said.

"I haven't either," Kitsune said.

"Let's get them stacked."

"That's a good idea."

Yoshiko knew exactly what was going to happen. She knew that Naru hasn't seen a yaoi manga before. She knew that Naru was going to be in for a rude surprise. Naru stacked the new titles. It was no secret that 24/Seven changed out their titles regularly. Though, they do take care to check and see which ones were finished in circulation. Many of the older short-series ones today were replaced.

"Miss Narusegawa," a guy from this normal shift said, "we have another box of newer titles."

"Oh, bring them out," Naru said.

"Okay, I'll go right away," he answered.

"Yoshiko hasn't been harder on me as she was in the past..." Kitsune said.

"Either you're learning, or she's letting you make your own mistakes," Naru returned.

"That's true," Kitsune answered.

"Let's get these comics stacked.

Once they got the comics stacked. Naru saw two guys on the cover. They (at first glance) felt like it was very friendly hug. Naru wanted to take a peek. There were no customers around. Yoshiko decided she'd let Naru learn on her own. She flipped through the manga. She was a bit...naive as to what was going to happen next...

"Wow, this guy really has him..." Naru said to herself. "Holy crap, he's sticking' it to him!"

"Welcome, to the world of yaoi comics," Yoshiko smiled.

"I'm going to get back to work now," Naru said, quickly, and putting the manga back.

'Works every time,' Yoshiko thought happily.

"Excuse me miss," a teenaged school girl started, "is that the new manga?"

"Yes, it is," Naru answered, getting her composure back.

"You just now found out about yaoi manga?" she asked taking that copy that Naru had.

"I have...I had no idea..." Naru started.

"Oh, it's okay to be like that your first time," she said. "I was like that a few years ago, but I'm over that feeling."

"Is that all you need?" Naru asked with a smile on her face.

"Actually, I do need some snacks, it's my turn for my comics club today...I have a list."

"I can help you out very quickly," Naru offered.

"Oh thank you!" the girl returned.

Naru helped the girl get her snacks. She rang up the purchases on the register, and received payment. The girl paid the exact amount, she didn't have time to mess about. After she received her purchases, she hurried out. Naru stopped her. She left her wallet on the counter. The girl was in too much of a rush. Naru urged her to take some time to be aware. The girl blushed, and retrieved her wallet. After she left, she returned to the counter. Naru looked over to Yoshiko who gave a big grin.

"You knew I took a peek did you?" she asked blushing.

"I did," she smiled.

"I'm not going to do that again," Naru resolved.

"Oh, it's okay to take a peek when you don't know what's going on," Yoshiko said.

"Well, just not during work hours."

"Oh child," she said smiling, "you've already got it!"

"We have a bit to go left for our shift," she smiled.

"This time of day is a slow shift...but it's okay."

Naru smiled. She enjoyed now being with people more. She really didn't realize that something major was going to happen. That is, she had to deal with problem customers. She also had to deal with shoplifters, and the corporate offices. She really had no idea that she had to deal with two people on her. Kitsune went on her break. She was in the back alley texting, when she saw a woman being harassed by some robber. She gave up the purse...but he decided he'd go that extra mile by beating her up. Kitsune stood shocked. She hurried and called the cops. The guy ran off, and Kitsune ran to the woman. She called for an ambulance to make sure everything was alright. Naru and Yoshiko, and a couple of customers came by.

"Back off and give some air!" a clearly distraught Kitsune hissed.

"Did you call the cops?" Yoshiko asked softly.

"I did, they'll be here in a few minutes..." she answered.

The police and the rescue squad came quickly. They took the woman to the hospital, to work out her health issues. Yoshiko was very much happy she had the good sense to call the cops, and the paramedics. Kitsune, was very shaken. There was where Yoshiko always shined as a Manager. She took Kitsune aside, and talked to her about it. Kitsune was naturally disturbed. Yoshiko decided she had to be firm.

"Kitsune, you did the right thing today," she reminded.

"I know," Kitsune said, shaken. "That...could have been you, me, or Naru..."

"You're really genuinely concerned."

"I know i may get docked..."

"Go home," Yoshiko said, "what i hate worse than a slacker, is a person who's not focused."

"I don't know..."

"Trust me," she said, "I put in already that you had a mental health incident...plus you might have to go testify..."

Kitsune took Yoshiko's advice to heart and decided to take the rest of the day off. It was a shame, since she didn't know what would happen. Yoshiko made the necessary reports to the corporate offices. as for the video, Kitsune had long since sent it to the cops. She kept it on her phone. She knew she was holding evidence, along with the external security cameras. After she clocked out, and returned to the Hinata...she came broke down in her bedroom and started to cry. This wasn't exactly how her day was supposed to go.


End file.
